thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Kell (One)
Gabriel Austin Kell is a Thornville High senior also known as "One." He is 18 years old, with his birthday on March 25th. On Tumblr, his main blog is Class-Cannibal , his reblogging blog is Cannibalizer, and his private journal is Onethoughts. One was created and run by Owl, a 21-year old female art college student. She draws most of his reaction images in a signature red-filled style. Childhood Gabriel was born to his mother, Ivy, and father, Daniel. He has two brothers, an older half-brother, Jack, and a younger brother, Matthew or Matt. Hallucinations and delusional tenancies started early, but went mostly unnoticed by parents. At a young age he fell out of his bed and cut his forehead open, which has become a point of fixation for him and which he subconsciously believes "caused" his mental illness. At the age of 5 his parents had another son, whom he resented and acted aggressively towards. When Gabriel was 8 years old, his father committed suicide by hanging himself in the woods, due to the stress of work and underlying mental instability. Gabriel was the first to discover his dead father and was scarred for life. After the event, Gabriel began to display psychotic symtoms such as hearing voices, visual hallucinations, and hurting himself. Crows and eyes, and leafless trees became recurring manifestations of his delusions. He talked very little. During a psychotic attack at the age of 10, One attacked his younger brother with a knife and left a large gash on Matt's face, cutting a good section of his cheek off, with the intention of eating it. Later that year he carved eye shapes into his palms with a razor and was institutionalized. At the hosptial, he befriended another patient, known as "Zero". Zero gave Gabriel the nickname "One", which he used ever since and prefers to his given name. After this, One's brother moved away to live with their aunt, and One stayed to live with his mother alone. His mother blamed him for ruining their family and because verbal and physical abuse. As a result of his hospitalization he had to retake 5th grade. Teenage Years Persumably, sometime after his brothers moved away, One became better in control of his psychosis and grief from his father's death. When he was 13 years old, he went through a teenage "scene" phase. This included wearing striped arm socks, chained pants, and other things you can buy from Hot Topic. He briefly dated a girl called "Raven" and even wore a collar she bought him. They broke up weeks later. At 14, he struck his mother back as she attempted to hit him one night, after which she didn't attempt to do so again until he was 18. When he was 16 years old, One lost his virginity to a girl named Vanessa. How they met is unknown. Blog Years By the time he was 17, One had grown out of his scene phase. He wears his trademark outfit, red skinny jeans, a belt with a large buckle (either vampire fangs or a machine gun), black boots, red fingerless gloves meant to hide the scars on his hands, and a black shirt with the deathhead's moth from ''Silence of the Lambs. ''One attends Thornville High, although he is a deliquent and often skips classes. Somehow, he manages to stay in school and presumably pass his classes. He has scars on his shoulders and thighs from self-harming. He continues to fight his pyschotic symptoms, however. It has been mentioned a few times that One sees a doctor for his problems and even took medication at one time. However, it is suggested this has not happened in a long time because of neglect from his mother. At 17 he suffered an episode where he cut off peices of his arms and ate them, as a result of his personal facination with human flesh and cannibalisim. Swag and Bitter helped calm down One after this episode, although Swag was attacked by One during the episode. After this, One began to wear black bracers around his arms to cover the scars. On the night of his 18th birthday, he re-carved his palm scars, and occassionally self-harms in less noticeable ways, simply looking to satisfy his taste for blood. One has gotten multiple temporary jobs, interestingly many of which were holiday themed. This includes working as an elf for a Christmas Mall Santa display, as well as a clerk at a Halloween store. One, after having a crush on his teacher, Mr. Ogleby , for some time, confessed his feelings to him and said he "loved him." Mr. Ogleby shot him down and told him he did not return the feelings. One took the news very hard. At first, he had some kind of fit and cut his head wound open. Afer that, he spiraled into depression. Mr. Ogleby, worried about his student but unable to confront him, reffered One to the school counselor. However, One took the advice of the counselor badly. He reacted to her words with a defensive attitude, as if his "true self" was being attacked. In a psychotic rage, One attacked the counselor and bit at her. One was restrained and taken to the hospital . After showing positive signs to the therapy and medication, One was released with a court date. One has been taking anti-psychotic medication since he left the hospital, and is showing improvement in his mental health. He reports side effects of a lowered sex drive and increased appetite. Although being released quickly from the Hospital, as well as hangiing around several well-to-do friends caused a fight between One and his friends Spook and Rocky , resulting in a large fight at Swag 's Christmas Party. One did not talk to his friends for several weeks. However, when Spook confronted One to apologize, Spook also admitted that part of the reason he was upset was because he had a crush on One. One, awkwardly, invited Spook on a date and the two are now dating. What a twist. After telling his therapist that he had a hard time expressing his feelings, the therapist suggested that One express himself through other means such as drawing. One has taken up drawing as a hobby and seems to show skill in it. Aarron invited One to be his room mate at an Art School Aarron is trying to be accepted to. Family Basketball (B-ball) : B-ball is One's female pet armadillo, given to him by Swag after his impromptu cross-country trip. One was reluctant at first to taking care of a pet, but Swag insisted it was already "baby-proofed." He took an immediate liking to B-ball, who quickly exhibited her interest in cheetos, much like her owner. B-ball spends most of her days sleeping under One's bed or in piles of random stuff he has lying around, and her diet of catfood is supplemented by various insects and scraps of food she finds in the house. During the human anon , she turned into a presumably mid-teenage girl with no knowledge of language or how to act like a human, which One had to teach her. One became quite fond of her, regarding her as a daughter-figure. Mother, Ivy : Gabriel lives with his mother in Thornville. She, as described by one, "might have some kind of depression." She is very distant, often not noticing or caring that One is gone for even day at a time. Often, when she interacts with her son it is to describe her dissapointment or worry about him. One is afraid that she thinks of him as a "nutjob" because of his psychotic symptoms. She has said that she hasn't kicked One out of her house yet because he promised to get his highschool diploma, which explains One continuing to go to school although he doesn't seem to have any interest. It is unknown if she will kick him out after he graduates. : After One became a Wendigo in a Halloween-themed Magic Anon, where he ran away from home and lived with Rocky and Spook for a while, his mother actually noticed his absence. This might be because at this time there were many murders, caused by Rocky, Spook and One who were hunting humans for their monster selves. When One returned, his mother was worried and angry at his disappearance. She yelled at him, and even slapped him. It is not known whether she was "worried" about his safety, or if she assumed he was the one killing people. Father, Daniel Kell : One's father committed suicide by hanging himself when Gabriel was 8, due to the stress of work and underlying mental instability.. During the uncomfortable magic anon, in an alternate universe where he never died, Gabriel (known as "Scary Gabe") lives with his father only. His father treats his son harshly, and Gabe suspects that his father think he is a monster and must be contained and does not care for him. Older Half-Brother, Jack : One has an older brother who apparently is a huge stoner. He and Gabriel had the same father, but the two did not grow up together and they do not know each other very well. Younger Brother, Matt : One attacked his younger brother, presumably during a psychotic attack but this is unclear. Matt has a large scar on his face from this. One continues to act antognistically toward his brother, teasing him and playing pranks on him. His behavior toward his brother has been described by fans as "being a massive dick." Other than to tease him, One seems to have no interest in his brother and does not interact with him often. At one point, when said that it was too late to change his relationship with his brother after spending so long being cruel to him. : Matt responds by being afraid and angry toward his brother. He describes One as "evil" and a "monster". He says that their mother has specifically said that One is not allowed to even talk to Matt. At one point, when One had to babysit his brother, Matt was so scared of his brother that he threatned One with a knife. One thought his brother's threat was "hardcore." Matt is currently 12 years old. Aunt, ??? : Gabriel's brothers live with his Aunt. It is unknown if she has a husband, or where she lives. Friends Swag : One often hangs out with Swag. They often engage in stupid, immature acts that can only be descirbed as "shenanigans." : It took a while for One and Swag to become friends. Swag constantly butting into ones life and activites, usualy annoying One. It is not known if One gave into the friendship due to exaustion trying to rebuttle against Swag or that he actually began to enjoy the loud teenagers company. : Swag made One a friendship bracelet that One rejected. Swag currently wears it. : Due to a dare and Swags intervention, One has a tattoo on his wrist. A quote from his favorite movie Space Jam. The quote being "Come on and Slam". Swag had upset One, more then normal, got "Welcome to the Jam" on his wrist as an attempt at an apology. : One has had sex with Swag, and actually took Swag's virginity. While drunk, One even described Swag as his best friend. It is unknown if this is true, or just a result of One's intoxication. He has said previously that Swag was not the best to talk about feelings or serious issues with. After Swag and Aarron began dating, One became jealous and felt left out. Bitter : Bitter is one of One's best friends (with benefits). One started out disliking him due to his self-depreciating attitude and extreme unwillingness to be at least a little social like a goddamn normalass person, but eventually they warmed up to each other through the power of thinly-veiled sexual jokes. Bitter often makes or gives One leftover food. They have talked with each other about their self-harming, and Bitter is the only friend that One has told about the scars on his hands. One has a strong desire to protect the younger boy, and occassionally compares him to a "precious baby deer." Spook BOYFRUNDS Rocky Creep Isaac Dani Nyx Mr. Ogleby : IM CRYING Personality One has trouble relating to people or opening up to others, and he continues to mentally isolate himself, though he has formed close friendships with several people, and does his best to act like a normal dude. At first glance, and to people who don't know him very well, he can seem like an aloof, intimidating guy, barely speaking and disinterested in most things. But to his friends it's clear that he's actually a big stupid dork. Loves food. If you give him food he'll follow you around like a duck that's just been fed pieces of bread. Forever. Scary Gabe edgy tryhard ninefingered crow whisperer Psychosis Trivia - There is an inside joke that Owl is a girl who lives in One's basement, as well as being his "mother" and a litteral bird who lives in his house. - Self-proclaimed meme-loving fuck -According to Owl, One smells like "smoke, cheetos and failure." Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student